ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Vakar
| }} }} |image = |img.size = |img.caption = |name.birth = |name.full = Vakar |alias = |gender = Male |born = |died = 2010 |status = Deceased- killed by Marty Deeks |occupation = |portrayed = Pascal Petardi |section.fa = |first.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = NCIS: LA Personal }} Vakar was the leader of a terrorist organization called the Grozny Emirate who in 2001 faked his death although it was revealed that he had barely survived the wounds inflicted on him by Russian forces. In 2010, Vakar arrived in Los Angeles and used every resource he had at his disposal to find and take his son, Joshua back. Biography Vakar was the founder and leader of a rebel group in Chechnya with ties to Al-Queda in 2001. At an unknown point he married a woman named Emma. He was known to have planned subway bombings in Moscow until in 2003 when he was ambushed by Russian forces and severely injured. He wanted everyone to believe he was dead, so he left everyone, including Emma, to think he was dead. Emma later switched sides and left her old life carrying Vakar's unborn son, a boy named Joshua. In an effort to gain more intelligence on the Grozny Emirate, an NCIS agent named Dan Williams traveled to Cyprus to gather information where he found out that Vakar had a son. Vakar eventually found out and hired a hit squad lead by a man named Thierry to kill Dan to make sure that information stayed to himself. Wanting his son he hired Thierry again to kill Emma who by then was raising Joshua with her husband Clay Mastin. All the members of the team arrived into the country unnoticed except the actual killer, Jon Craig, who was captured and questioned by NCIS. Later Callen infiltrated the group to capture them when they tried to kill Emma. The hit was set to go down at a convenience store where Emma shopped with the squad posing as employees, but when they were there they didn't make their move. After which NCIS moved in and captured all the members of the hit squad except Thierry. They realized that this hit squad was a decoy and rushed back trying to warn Emma as well as Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye, who were assigned to protect her. The second hit squad, disguised as construction workers, made their move and tried to kill Emma. Emma and NCIS fought back and all the members of the squad were killed as Vakar watched in the distance. When the hit squad failed Vakar made his escape and Emma and her family were put into Witness Protection. Vakar later found out the name of the agents who protected Emma and hatched a plan to capture her for information on his son. He started by hiring Carlos Guzman and Santo Perez to shoot Deeks to draw Kensi out of hiding. They then went to the hospital to get Kensi but were unexpectedly caught off guard when G. Callen and Sam Hanna arrived with their guns drawn. Carlos and Santo fired at them with them firing back, resulting in Carlos being killed while Santos got away. They later picked him up at a bowling alley where they confiscated his burn phone and Santo was sent to prison. NCIS later called Vakar without them knowing it was Vakar and tired to convince him Deeks was dead. Vakar didn't believe them and knew they were lying so he sent them on a wild goose chase while he and two of his thugs head to the hospital to kidnap Kensi again. When they arrive they tried to take her but just when it looked like they were going to succeed, Deeks emerged and shot Vakar dead, ripping out his stitches in the process while Kensi took care of his two thugs. Before he died, Vakar said one word to Kensi: "Joshua." Known Victims The following were targeted by people hired by Vakar *Dan Williams - (killed with an injection of succinylcholine by Jon Craig) *Emma Mastin - (attempted to have killed but failed) *Marty Deeks - (shot by Carlos Guzman & Santo Perez; intentionally left alive) *Kensi Blye - (attempted to kidnap twice but failed) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Articles whose full names are not known